Never
by MuffinXwaffle
Summary: Grimmulqui -Ulquiorra pretends its just orders, though both know otherwise. m for sex.


Uhm…1:42 am, I was bored and I felt the need to get this out of my system.

**Warning:Sex. Sex for sex's sake. PURE AND UTTER POINTLESS SEX. (badly written sex at that, but oh well.; )**

…now you can't say I didn't warn you…:D ps:fear my run on sentences an large amounts of comma's i tried to fix as many as i could without killing myself...but yeah.3

-------

Somewhat of a creaking noise was made audible as Ulquiorra shut the door to the sixth espada's room behind him; trying to be quiet, but the creaky entry giving his near unknown presence away despite his efforts. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, cracking one of his eyes open faintly to take in the source of the noise. Ulquiorra stood quietly in front of his door, stoic and cold air about him, though Grimmjow knew the facade that the pale man wore would be shed in a short matter of time. The blue haired espada sat up on his elbows faintly, both eyes now open and a wry smile making itself known on his features.

"Did Aizen send you down here?" He questioned, not quite making a move to get off of his bed yet. Ulquiorra took a couple steps forward from his spot at the now closed doorway.

"Yes. He tells me you've been causing some sort of tumult but won't specify what exactly this annoyance was, but in any case sent me to act as an outlet for you in the hopes it might prevent you from lashing out again..." The fourth espada stated simply in a cool unwavering monotone. Though they both knew the statement was said by Ulquiorra simply to make him feel as though he was doing this strictly because of orders, and not because he enjoyed it as much as Grimmjow. It was a sort of odd relationship, setup, whatever you wished to label it as, that they had going. What with Aizen deciding that perhaps if Grimmjow had an outlet or something to beat on, then maybe he wouldn't feel the need to cause uproars with others as frequently as he did. Of course, said 'outlet' really didn't help in that hope, instead fueling him to misbehave more seeing as it served as an excuse to see the black haired male who was currently advancing toward him as he stood up from the plain sheets. Grimmjow couldn't help but chuckle as these thoughts crossed through his mind, brought on by the mention of such.

"But you know it won't do shit, you just like to pretend it will to make yourself feel like less of a whore." Grimmjow sneered at the other, wrapping his arms around the smaller mans waist, smile not fading despite the slightly disgruntled but still stony look he received from Ulquiorra at his vocalizations.

"Hm," he grunted quietly in response as they went about starting their routine, lips pressed against each others in a hungry manner. Ulquiorra swiftly found himself pressed against the wall where the door he came in through was. He wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck , the blue haired males hands on his thighs lifting him up off the floor a bit as to make up for their height difference that was making it somewhat difficult to make out properly.

Gripping the fabric of Ulquiorra's hakama tightly, Grimmjow slid his tongue out to meet the others lips, not wasting a moment before shoving it into the fourths mouth and exploring the warm area eagerly before Ulquiorra pushed back to do the same. As soon as Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra's thin digits run along his skin to grip at the lapels of his jacket, he allowed him to touch back down to the floor but only as to remove the fabric that clothed the others wiry frame and prevented skin on skin contact. Pulling back from the kiss and breathing somewhat heavily, Grimmjow yanked at the sash holding Ulquiorra's lower attire up as to let the white fabric of his hakama pool around his ankles with his trench coat and Grimmjow's followed swiftly to join the pile of discarded clothing. It wasn't long though before Grimmjow shoved Ulquiorra face to the wall in a not so graceful or caring manner—the fourth wasn't a pussy, he could at least admit that, he thought as he pressed roughly to him, placing a bite to the others hauntingly pallid shoulder. One violet blemish, then two, then three, all marking what at this point he'd deemed his territory whether Aizen knew so or not. Ulquiorra let out a near inaudible hiss at said actions, not exactly finding hickeys to be the most convenient of ways to show affection- for him at least seeing as it took them forever to completely disappear what with how pale his flesh was.

The inward complaint was quickly forgotten though as he felt Grimmjow trail a few wet digits along the back of his thigh up to his ass, and without warning shove a finger into him. Burying his face into the crook of Ulquiorra's shoulder, Grimmjow forced a second and then a third finger into the somewhat tight but far from virginal ring of muscle. Stretching the other wasn't really needed at this point, he thought with a faint smile against the others skin, his fingers probing deep into Ulquiorra. But god, he loved how desperate for him the black haired hollow would get despite his obvious attempts to betray his hormones and not get turned on—always failing of course. Such a moment of failure to keep his resolve was alerted to Grimmjow as a abrupt gasp broke the air, Ulquiorra's fingers tensing against the wall as a somewhat sharp feeling of pleasure shot down his spine to his groin, Grimmjow's fingers happened upon what they'd been aiming to locate. A toothy almost feral grin crept across Grimmjow's face as he quickly retracted his fingers from the smaller man which earned a slight sigh of protest from Ulquiorra in its own. Showing no mercy (he couldn't hold back at this point, with Ulquiorra's slight vocalizations sending shivers to his groin) he gripped the espada's bony but attractive hips in his hands before slamming forward into him—he knew damn well Ulquiorra liked it rough though the fourth himself would never admit it. But what's the phrase? 'Actions speak louder than words.'

"Ha—"Ulquiorra hissed out as he felt Grimmjow pound up inside him, the larger man letting out a faint groan as he pressed against Ulquiorra further, pushing him flush against the wall as his thrusts took up a faster speed. "Harder—"was all that could be made out from the pale man through all the panting and slight noises of pleasure. And harder was what he got—Grimmjow gripped his hips firmly, jerking Ulquiorra downward violently as he thrust up, sheathing himself completely in the other man. He was rewarded with a ardent moan from the back of Ulquiorra's throat as he closed his eyes and let the feelings consume his senses, blotting most everything else out. Grimmjow's skin slapped against Ulquiorra's with every forward movement, pointless coos of affection, and breathy strained pants and moans breaking up what would otherwise be silence. Ulquiorra arched his back sharply in time with one of the sixth's strong thrusts, an open mouthed cry of pleasure escaping his lips as he tossed his head backward into Grimmjow's shoulder, raven hair brushing against his cheek. The sheer ecstasy of an orgasm ripped through his body in an almost painfully good feeling manner, forcing his release on the wall before them.

"Ulqui—" Grimmjow choked on the others name as he felt Ulquiorra's walls tense up around him, the tight warmth and the others scream pushing him over the edge and forcing a low groan from his lips as he too came, spending himself inside the other male. "Shit…" was his choice swear this time around as he pulled out of the still panting espada, wrapping his arms around the others waist, his skin sticky and hot much like his own. "I'll never get sick of that…" he muttered, bending down to grumble the statement in Ulquiorra's ear, as he guided him to the bed as to lay him down on the sheets below him, a smug smile on his lips. His face was still somewhat flushed though, unlike Ulquiorra whom by this point had renewed his demeanor back to stone.

"Nor will I." He replied simply, bending up to place a light kiss to the others neck. The smug smile on Grimmjow's face morphed into a bit of a grin, not trying to suppress the look in the least.

"Glad."


End file.
